


Should Have Been

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: joss100, F/M, Season 6 Spoilers, Season 7 Spoilers, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-08
Updated: 2006-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander realizes what he's missed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Joss100 prompt "Faded"

When I was nine, even though girls were ooky, I still couldn't imagine my future without Willow in it. Sure, back then I wasn't picturing wedding bells, but I just always imagined us together. Graduating high school, going to college, being adults – it was always with her.

As we grew up, and finally survived high school, I thought that those dreams had faded. She got together with Tara and I thought I would be happy with Anya. And after Tara, she moved on to Kennedy, but I realized something, something that kept me from going through with it with Anya.

Maybe those dreams had faded for her, but they were still there for me. I didn't want a Tara or a Kennedy or an Anya in the picture. I just wanted me and Willow. Together, like we always should have been.


End file.
